Sueño de una noche de verano
by Lechuza Black
Summary: Miami, los médicos del County General fuera de su entorno... Luka sabe que aún la quiere... ¿Será Florida la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar a Abby?
1. Capítulo 1: Sunny Miami

**Weno, este es el primer Fan Fic de ER que escribo, así que espero que os guste, al menos un poquito. Irá por capítulos según los vaya escribiendo. Es un fic Lubby situado más o menos en un verano imaginario donde en el espacio de tiempo que va desde el capítulo Things Change de la 9 temporada, hasta el mes de julio donde sitúa, el único cambio importante que ha habido es la separación de Abby y Carter (Cosa ficticia por supuesto, pero es necesaria para la historia…) Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo! ^^ Y los ke lo lean desde Hispafics, o Fanfiction.net… dejad reviews!! xD  **

**PR"LOGO**

- ¡Vamos Luka, sólo faltas tu!- Se escuchó entre risas la voz de Abby Lockhart entre el jaleo que montaban excitados sus compañeros, al otro lado de la puerta de la calle.

Luka cerró costosamente la cremallera de la maleta de tela verde oscuro, la depositó en el suelo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

- ¡Ya voy!- Respondió mientras se ponía sus gafas de sol y revisaba que lo llevaba todo encima, cartera, billetes, pasaporte, un preservativo… oh no, esto no es necesario...

Abrió la puerta y salió a la calle en un soleado día de julio. A pesar de que aún era temprano, ya había bastante tráfico y gente echándose a la calle para amortizar los pocos días extremadamente calurosos como ese en Chicago. 

Junto a un par de taxis esperaban sonrientes sus compañeros de trabajo y al fin y al cabo amigos, Jhon Carter, Abby Lockhart, Susan Lewis, Gregory Pratt, Ying-Mei Chen, Michael Gallant  e incluso Elizabeth Corday y la pequeña Ella se habían apuntado a la excursión organizada por el servicio de urgencias del County General Hospital. Sabían que a la jefa del servicio, Kerry Weaver, no le hacía ninguna gracia aquel boicot vacacional de todos los médicos para pasarse una semana ganduleando por Miami mientras ella se quedaba asándose de calor en las salas de trauma del County. Pero eso ahora no importaba. 

- ¿De dónde  sacaste esa camisa?- Le preguntó Luka a Carter mientras juntos cargaban las maletas de todos en los taxis que les llevarían al aeropuerto. Jhon llevaba una llamativa camisa hawaiana  en tonos azules.

- ¡Hay que vestirse para la ocasión! – Exclamó Chen desde el otro lado, sujetándose con la mano el sombrero de paja que levaba puesto.

Todos rieron y entraron en los vehículos. Luka, Carter, Abby y Elizabeth entraron juntos, muy apretados en uno mientras que Pratt, Gallant, Susan y Chen ocuparon el otro. 

- ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido la maravillosa idea pedir únicamente dos taxis?- Preguntó Abby respirando con dificultad pues se encontraba aplastada entre Luka y Lizzy.

- Pratt se ofreció apagarlos, así que alguna pega tenía que tener.- Resolvió Carter. Incluso la pequeña Ella dificultosamente acoplada sobre las rodillas de su madre rió. 

Tardaron poco más de 20 minutos en encontrarse  frente a la puerta del aeropuerto, repleto de gente que salía o venía de las vacaciones de verano. El calor fuera era sofocante y estremecía el contraste con el acondicionado interior. 

- ¡Bieeeen procurad no separaros niños, andad todos juntitos y de la manita!- Bromeó Pratt.

Se dirigieron hacia las enormes colas de gente que se amontonaba para facturar el equipaje.

- ¡Mmmm! ¡Estoy deseando llegar a la playa! ¡A ver si cojo un buen moreno    que estoy harta de estar tan blancuzca!- Comentó Susan.

- Si, va a ser genial, hacía mucho que no salíamos juntos de viaje.- Dijo Chen.

- Si, desde vuestro viaje a Las Vegas.- Respondió Abby divertida.

- ¡Esta vez no te cases con nadie!- Se entrometió Pratt.

- ¡Vale, vale! Intentaré resistirme…-dijo Susan.- ¡Espero Que no me deis motivos para ponerme como una cuba!

- ¡Espero Que no me deis motivos para ponerme como una cuba!

-  Tu no necesitas motivos…- Le bromeó Luka, haciéndose el despistado. 

Susan  le dio un manotazo en el brazo y todos se echaron a reír con ganas. Se notaba que estaban muy contentos de al fin disfrutar de tiempo libre, y qué es más divertido que unas buenas vacaciones en grupo. Todas las preocupaciones se podían ir por el retrete porque… ¡Se iban a Miami!

**CAPÍTULO 1º: SUNNY MIAMI**

Y al fin, después de 4 pesadas horas de retraso aéreo… después de 20 aburridas partidas a las cartas sobre las pequeñas y pegajosas mesillas entre los asientos de espera del aeropuerto… Cuando todos estaban cansados del propio aburrimiento… Una femenina voz anunció al fin la salida de su vuelto, cuatro horas después de la hora de salida real. Se dirigieron hacia las puertas de embarque. O eso creyeron, después de pasarse 10 minutos andando por el aeropuerto sin encontrarla…

- ¡Os dije que era por las escaleras!- Exclamó Pratt, una vez parados en medio de quiensabedonde. 

- ¡No puede ser por las escaleras, se supone que es en la primera planta!- Replicó Gallart.

- ¿Alguien se ha molestado en comprobar en qué planta estamos?- Preguntó Abby.

- 3.- Luka

- 1.- Chen

- ¿Pero cuantas plantas os pensáis que tiene este lugar?- Gallant

- ¿Es que nunca nadie ha estado aquí..!?.- Susan

- Vale, que no cunda el pánico.- Resolvió Elizabeth.- Todo lo que hay que hacer es preguntarle a alguien.

Observó a su alrededor mientras se recolocaba sobre el hombro a la pequeña Ella que se había quedado dormida. Se acercó a un guardia de seguridad que caminaba airadamente por la zona. Cuando regresó, informó a los demás.

- Me ha dicho que las salidas de nuestra puerta están al fondo cruzando un pasillo a la derecha…Y también me ha dicho que la próxima vez miremos detenidamente los indicadores…

Salieron corriendo inmediatamente hacia el lugar, buscando con la mirada la puerta de embarque correspondiente. Y la encontraron, cuando la azafata ya estaba cerrando la compuerta de acceso al avión.

- ¡ ESPERE, ESPERE, ESPERE!- Gritaron todos a la vez, levantando los brazos para llamar la atención de la azafata.

Esta sobresaltara, se detuvo y esperó la llegada sofocada del grupo que fueron sacando apresuradamente los billetes de avión, hasta que entre ellos se escuchó un sonoro:

- ¡ARGH, MIERDA!.

- ¿Qué pasa Susan?. – Le preguntó Abby, que acababa de entregar su billete.

- ¡ No está,  no está, no está! Mi billete…

-  Lo tengo yo…- Contestó Chen, y le atizó con los billetes en la cabeza. Susan dio un respiro aliviado y todos pasaron presurosamente a través de la pasarela que conducía a la puerta del avión.

Al fin consiguieron tomar asiento, después de un pequeño lío con la plaza de Pratt que había sido ocupada por un anciano que viajaba con un grupo de su residencia y que se negaba a levantarse. Luka estaba sentado entre Abby y la ventana, delante tenían a Carter y Lizzy, Susan y Gallant; y Chen y Pratt, este último sufriendo una crisis de miedo a volar.

- ¡ Al fin estamos aquí!.- Comentó Luka.

- Si, pensé que nunca íbamos a llegar… solo nos faltaba que este no fuera nuestro avión…- Contestó Abby.

- ¡ No seas gafe Dios mío!.- Bromeó Luka echándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Ha sido de locos.- Dijo ella sonriendo y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad  cuando la azafata anunció el despegue. 

El avión se puso en marcha, cada vez más deprisa por la pista de aterrizaje. Luka estaba tranquilo, la verdad era que los aviones no le daban miedo, simplemente miró hacia el techo  e intentó relajarse. El avión comenzó a elevarse, y se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de Abby apretar la suya. Volvió la cabeza hacia ella y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados, agarrándose con fuerza al asiento. Él sonrió 

_Que graciosa se pone…_

Cuando cesó el tambaleo y el avión se estabilizó, Abby se relajó y suspiró, y también se sobresaltó de lo fuertemente que estaba agarrando la muñeca de Luka. Se soltó rápidamente y un tinte rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh lo siento!  Los despegues me ponen enferma.

- ¡No te preocupes, no pasa nada! Solo me dejaste estas bonitas marcas.- Le mostró riendo las marcas rojas de los dedos de Abby que se habían quedado marcadas en la piel. 

Hubo un rato de silencio, un tanto incómodo sólo interrumpido por las conversaciones de los otros pasajeros y el ir y venir de las azafatas.

- Me alegro de estar aquí.- Dijo finalmente Luka.

Abby arqueó una ceja.

No tardaron en servirles la comida, un "exquisito" miniplato de filete de ternera, salmón y mayonesa de acompañamiento, ensalada… lo que se dice una dieta rica en proteínas.

- ¡ Mi mayonesa sabe a periódico!.- Exclamó Carter con un gesto de limón volviéndose hacia atrás. 

- ¿Te acordaste de quitar la tapa de la tarrina?- Le preguntó Elizabeth.

- ¡Seguro que no!.- Comentó Abby bromeando, asomándose por encima del asiento untó el dedo en la mayonesa de la tarrina de Carter y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No la pruebes tu también, si es mortal que muera solo uno de los dos!- Exclamó Luka.

- ¿Por qué no la pruebas tú?.- Le preguntó pícaramente Abby y le restregó la mayonesa en la nariz echándose a reír.

Luka también rió, pero decidió venganza y le lanzó una de las aceitunas de la ensalada. Abby la esquivó dándole un manotazo con la mano.

- ¿Quieres pelea eh…?

Y la guerra de comida, que se extendió entre todo el grupo sólo cesó cuando la azafata vino a llamarles la atención con una reprimenda de 10 minutos…

Horas después el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Miami sin demasiadas turbulencias. Con las piernas agarrotadas por el viaje, todos se levantaron cogiendo todo el equipaje de mano y salieron atropelladamente entre todos los pasajeros. Se estiraron de lo lindo al llegar al suelo, además de intentar sacudirse los restos que la guerra de comida había dejado en sus veraniegas ropas.

Hacía un día espléndido. El sol ardía sobre un cielo completamente azul, una suave brisa los acariciaba dándoles una calurosa bienvenida  que anunciaba el comienzo de una magnífica semana.

Chen estiró los brazos con fuerza aspirando el cálido aire de Florida.

- ¡ MIAMI AQUÍ ESTAMOS!


	2. Capítulo 2: El mar, una sonrisa

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL MAR, UNA SONRISA**

Habían alquilado una bonita casita (o al menos eso parecía en las fotografías) justo en la playa donde pasar su semana de ocio. Para llegar hasta allí buscaron unos taxis, esta vez tres, pagándolos entre todos… 

Recorrieron Miami en los coches cada vez más emocionados, el sol de la tarde, olor a mar, gente con los atuendos más veraniegos echada a la calle y disfrutando de las terrazas de bares y chiringuitos. La brisa agitaba las enormes hojas de las enormes palmeras que llenaban las calles. Había por todas partes enormes mansiones de veraneo, y hoteles con sus piscinas llenas de gente tomando el sol. De algunas terrazas salía el sonido de músicas marchosas, se sentía la diversión en el ambiente y una agitación muy diferente de la que se podría experimentar en el County. Luka se acordó de Kerry, y los que se habían quedado allí y se echó a reír. ¿Quién iba a preocuparse ahora por eso? Y miró a Gallant y a Abby que señalaban por la ventanilla a un  patinador que acaba de pasar haciendo una elaborada pirueta, y pensó que hacía mucho que no se la veía tan feliz.

Cundo llegaron a la casa y salieron de los taxis, sobre todo las chicas no pudieron contener la emoción  de salir corriendo a pisar descalzas la arena de la playa. Y por supuesto se abrasaron los pies… Excepto Abby que fue precavida de pisar bajo la sombra de una norme palmera que estaba junto a la casa. Una casa de paredes de madera un bonito porche y grandes ventanas, plantada sobre la arena de la playa. Carter era el que tenía las llaves, tras él entró Luka y fueron los primeros en descubrir el espacioso salón con terraza, unido a la cocina separada por una barra de encimera de granito. Los muebles eran de madera oscura y en frente estaban las escaleras de caracol que conducían al piso de arriba. Por supuesto, a los chicos les tocó subir los equipajes a las habitaciones mientras ellas se dedicaban a explorar los alrededores de la casa, la playa, el porche, y consultar la situación de la tienda de moda playera más cercana.

La casa sólo tenía cuatro habitaciones por lo que las compartirían de dos en dos. Ya habían decidido que Gallant estaría con Pratt, Luka con Carter, Abby con Ella y Elizabeth y Susan dormiría con Chen. El problema era el único y miserable baño que había para toda la casa… Enseguida se supo que daría muchos problemas por la mañana.

Susan subió presurosa las escaleras mientras los chicos deshacían sus maletas.

- ¡Venga dejad eso, vámonos todos a la playa!- Chilló.

- ¿Ahora?- Preguntó Gallant asomándose por la puerta.

- ¡Si!

- ¿No es muy tarde ya?- Dijo Carter.

- ¡Sólo son las siete! ¿A quién no le apetece un chapuzón rápido ahora? ¡Vamos!

Y se introdujo de un salto en una de las habitaciones cerrando la puerta tras la que se escuchó de nuevo su voz ahogada.

- ¡Poneos el traje de baño!

Luka se encogió de hombros cuando Carter cruzó la mirada con él, se limitó a entrar en su habitación y optar por unirse a la fiesta. La verdad es que el mar siempre le había gustado, ¡Aunque nada como las costas de Adriático! Pensando esto rebuscó entre su maleta para sonreír al encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Vaya fíjate!- Exclamó Carter a su espalda.

Luka se volvió para encontrarlo dentro de uno de los dos armarios con vestidor de la habitación. 

- ¡Que nivel! Ahora entiendo porqué estas vacaciones nos están saliendo tan caras.- Bromeó Luka.

- ¿Crees que el baño tendrá Jacuzzi?

- ¡Espero que no! ¿Qué te parece esto?- Luka le mostró a Carter el traje de baño que acababa de extraer de su maleta.

- ¿Y te quejabas de mi camisa…?- Respondió el otro con una carcajada.

No se tardaron en escuchar los fuertes pasos de Abby, Chen y Elizabeth que subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones para ponerse los bañadores y bajar rápidamente a la playa antes de que se ocultase el sol y con él su calor.

Al rato, Luka ya preparado con la toalla, las chanclas y las gafas de sol, abrió la puerta de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue a Abby pegando un gritito divertido.

- ¡Oh dios mío un mantel de picnic ha devorado al doctor Kovac!- Exclamó al ver por supuesto, el extravagante traje de baño de cuadraditos blancos rojos y un par bandas azules, croata 100%

- ¡No te metas con mi banderita!- Le reprochó Luka.

Ella ya se había puesto su traje de baño, entero con las cintas cruzadas a la espalda. Era de finas rayas verticales en distintos tonos de azul, llevaba un pareo a juego con delfines estampados y sobre el cabello ondulado, el sombrero de paja de Chen. Luka la miró de arriba abajo, casi sin querer, se encontró pensando en lo bien que le sentaba el conjunto.

_Sigue igual de atractiva…_

- ¡Ya estáis todos! ¡Vamos!- Exclamó Chen, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. 

Los demás la siguieron con toallas y bolsas de playa. 

Salieron a esta por el porche  en el que se entremetía la misma arena. Aún se veía gente a lo largo de la playa con sus hamacas y toallas, chicas paseando en bikini, y un grupo de adolescentes jugando a voley playa, a pesar de que la brisilla se había hecho ligeramente más fuerte. Pero no importaba, había que disfrutar de los días de playa al máximo.

Se asentaron en un lugar un poco apartado, extendieron sus tollas en la arena y las bolsas encima. 

- ¡Bien! ¿Quien se viene al agua?- Preguntó Elizabeth sosteniendo a la contenta Ella, que alzó los brazos riendo en signo de afirmación, con su bonito bañador verde de volantitos naranjas y amarillos.

Todos la siguieron, Susan, Abby y Chen las primeras corrieron para ser las primeras en mojarse los pies en el mar y también las primeras en retroceder al encontrar el agua fría, después de tirar descuidadamente sus pareos sobre Luka y Carter que se habían quedado sentados sobre la arena. 

- ¿No venís?- Preguntó Pratt.

- Nah, yo me quedaré aquí un rato, creo que si me mojo luego me quedaré helado.- Argumentó Luka, extrayendo una revista de su bolsa.

- Yo tampoco, Luka tiene razón, no quiero coger una pulmonía cuando el viento se haga mas fuerte.- Dijo Carter.

- ¡Sois unos quejitas!- Les reprochó Pratt, y se encaminó hasta la orilla junto a Gallant.

Elizabeth estaba justo en la orilla jugando con Ella ha hacer montañitas de barro antes de que las olas las arrastraran, con un cubito y una pala de plástico, acompañadas por Susan que parecía encantada con la pequeña. 

Pratt y Gallant se reunían un poco más a lo lejos con Abby y Chen  que saltaban intentando que las olas no las golpeasen y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos intentando, absurdamente no ser empapadas por el agua fría, sobretodo Chen que llevaba bikini.

Luka se rió al ver a Pratt hacerle una ahogadilla a Gallant, mientras abrió su revista, una de esas sobre curiosidades del mundo, en las que a nadie nunca le da por pensar hasta que lee una de esas revistas. Carter optó por elaborar un bonito, aunque un tanto disforme castillo de arena. 

No había pasado mucho rato cuando Luka levantó levemente la mirada de su revista para recibir de sopetón un baño de agua salada que lo empapó a él, a la revista, y a todo lo que había cerca, incluidos Carter y su castillo.

Después de levantarse sobresaltado con un chillido Luka se percató que lo que estaba detrás del cubo de Ella, vaciado encima suya, era la _preciosa_… sonrisa de Abby. Se sorprendió al verla empapada, con el cabello chorreando agua sobre la arena y riendo a carcajadas, rezumante de felicidad.

- ¡Eh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Deberías haberte visto la cara!- Respondió divertida. 

- ¡Ahora verás!- Le dijo él y acto seguido la atrapó de la cintura, y cogiéndola en volandas se dirigió hasta el agua, mientras ella chillaba pataleando, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente hondo para tirarla de lleno al agua.

Todos se partieron de risa, Pratt y Carter incluso aplaudieron. Abby salió del agua medio tosiendo, medio riendo, apartándose el revuelto cabello de los ojos miró a Luka, y sin decir palabra lo empujó hacia atrás hundiéndole en el agua en una ahogadilla.

- ¡Vamos! ¡A por él!

Escuchó decir a Abby, y al momento todos los demás se unieron a la persecución, a lo largo de la playa.

Al final terminaron todos empapados y cubiertos de arena hasta las orejas, hasta que decidieron que era mejor regresar a la casa a atrancar las tuberías de la ducha con las toneladas de arena que debían de llevar encima. Pero a nadie le preocupó dejar ya la casa perdida desde el primer día, hacía tiempo que Luka no se sentía tan feliz como cuando contempló la sonrisa de Abby sosteniendo el cubo de juguete… Él sabía que aún le importaba su felicidad, y era algo que no podría evitar.


	3. Capítulo 3: A todos nos gustaría cambiar...

**CAPÍTULO 3: A TODOS NOS GUSTARÍA CAMBIAR COSAS…**

Poco más tarde ya estaban todos tirados en los sofás del salón con el agotamiento del día reflejado en los acalorados rostros, mientras pensaban a qué restaurante de comida rápida encargar la cena.

- Cuando llegamos vi un 24 horas un poco más abajo, en la calle de enfrente.- Dijo Susan.

- Bien, pues si os parece bien saldré a comprar algo para la cena ¿si?- Propuso Pratt levantándose del sofá.

- Será mejor que te acompañe, no es bueno dejar a un hombre solo en un supermercado… a saber que traes.- Apuntó Elizabeth.- ¿Te portarás bien con tía Sussie?- Le dijo a Ella, depositándola en las rodillas de Susan que la rodeó con los brazos haciéndole una graciosa mueca con la que la niña rió a carcajadas.

- ¡No tardaremos!- Anunció Pratt y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Cuando se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos en el exterior, Carter se recostó sobre el sofá, mirándolos a todos.

- Bien, ¿Qué podemos hacer mañana?

- ¡Ir de compras!- Soltó de inmediato Chen.

- ¡Si, no podemos salir de aquí sin un bikini nuevo!- Susan apoyó su teoría mientras levantaba las rodillas para hacerle un caballito improvisado a Ella. 

- Podríamos alquilar un vehículo para desplazarnos decentemente.- Propuso Luka.

- ¡Vale, vale, vale! Hagamos una lista de propuestas ¿de acuerdo? Y también de presupuesto… No me puedo creer lo que nos estamos gastando.- Dijo Abby, levantándose a por una libreta y un bolígrafo sobre la encimera.

Pronto, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Pratt y Lizzy cargados de bolsas de la compra. Nada más entrar, Pratt extrajo de una de ellas una docena de cervezas que enseñó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Bien, fiesta!- Exclamó Susan.

- ¡No pude abstenerle de que no lo hiciera!- Se quejó Elizabeth, sacando los productos de las bolsas de plástico, ayudada por Abby y Chen que miraban en su interior curioseando lo que habían traído. Sin embargo los demás vitorearon a Pratt levantándose a por sus correspondientes cervezas.

- ¡Venga Lizzy, será para celebrar nuestras merecidas vacaciones!- Le dijo Carter.

- ¡Oh, será mejor que acueste a Ella, no creo que deba quedarse a contemplar como hacéis el ganso!- Replicó ella, tomó a Ella de los brazos de Susan y subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones mientras los demás reían y se preparaban para la diversión. 

Prepararon unos cuantos precocinados en el microondas para cenarlos en el sofá y Gallant propuso un juego.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos al pictionary?

- ¡Oh buena idea!- Dijo Carter.- Por increíble que parezca ese juego proporciona horas de diversión, y si no fijaos en Friends.

- Si, será divertido, ¿es por parejas no?- Preguntó Chen.

- Exacto, y yo me pido contigo.- Pratt cogió a Chen por la cintura echándola sobre sus rodillas. Ella rió divertida.

- Oh no se chicos,  a mi se me da fatal dibujar…- Dijo Abby algo afligida.

- ¡Vamos! No te preocupes seguro que  tampoco es para tanto.- Le animó Luka con una dulce sonrisa. 

-  No enserio, soy fatídica para eso... seguro que me piden dibujar un elefante y más bien parecerá un coche en llamas…

Luka soltó una risilla.

- Venga no seas tonta, yo seré tu pareja.- Le dijo aún manteniendo su gesto amable.

Abby sonrió y asintió algo más animada.

_Cómo me gustaba cuando conseguía hacerla sonreír…_

Al otro lado de l sofá, Carter les había dirigido una rápida  mirada de reojo, antes de disimular.

- De acuerdo, ¡Gallant nos toca juntos!

- ¡Entonces Lizzy y yo os aplastaremos!- Proclamó Susan.

- Abby, Abby trae tu libreta, usaremos eso para el juego.- Dijo Gallant.

Ella asintió y recogió la libreta y el bolígrafo.

La primera en dibujar fue Chen, como tema escogieron un cantante que gracias a las "geniales" dotes artísticas de Chen tardaron 15 minutos en adivinar que se trataba de Shania Twain, después de deducir que intentaba dibujar un sombrero vaquero para señalizar la música country. El siguiente fue Gallant, que dibujó como obra de teatro el esbozo de una calavera que Luka adivinó en seguida que se trataba de Hamlet. 

- ¡Esa era muy fácil!

El turno de Abby no fue tan terrible después de todo teniendo en cuenta que el molino que dibujó para representar la película Moulin Rouge dejó a todos convencidos durante casi 10 minutos de que se trataba  de alguna película sobre ovnis. 

Después de la sesión de juego, habiendo empezado la segunda ronda de cervezas (y habiendo mandado a Gallant al 24 horas a por más) el ambiente estaba mucho más ruidoso. Se pasaron casi hasta las tres de la madrugada contando divertidas anécdotas de todo tipo, entre ellas muchas de las perrerías que habían osado gastarle a Kerry Weaver. Era imposible olvidar la vez que los castigó a todos por "acoso sexual" por culpa de cierto instrumento malsonante que Carter metió en su taquilla. 

Casi a las tres y media, Luka se estremeció por una brisilla fría que descubrió provenía de la puerta que daba al porche, la habían dejado abierta. Miró alrededor a sus amigos que reían divertidos escuchando algo que contaba Elizabeth sobre un pato en Louisiana. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de cerrarla, pero cuando se acercó al frescor de la noche optó por  salir fuera y tomar el aire. Se apreciaba la diferencia del ambiente tan cargado que había en el interior, y el hecho de sentir la brisa en la cara fue una agradable sensación. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera que delimitaba el porche  y se quedó contemplando el negro mar, que se unía con el cielo en el horizonte y lo cubría todo con su manto nocturno que ondeaba al romper la espuma de las olas en la orilla. A lo lejos se distinguían pequeñas lucecitas de barcos que se confundían con las estrellas, y la luna creciente coronando el cielo. Respiró hondo y sonrió. Se sentía de maravilla estando allí, alejado de todo, olvidándolo todo. Nada de County, nada de pacientes, nada de turnos de 36 horas… Y estaban todos allí, divirtiéndose como nunca. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás y miró a través del cristal de la puerta corredera por el que se colaban las risas de sus compañeros. Y allí estaba ella. Sonriendo como nunca. Y de pronto sintió de nuevo aquella punzada que llevaba retorciéndole el corazón durante meses. El hecho de haberla perdido. Ciertamente había sufrido mucho después de ello. Sabía que realmente la quería, y la seguía queriendo, y por eso tal vez  había sentido siempre esa especie de rivalidad con Carter. Pero ahora ellos ya no estaban juntos, y aún así lo habían superado, y se la veía feliz. No era fácil ver a Abby tan feliz. Y él sabía que para ella no era fácil, porque tampoco lo es para sí mismo, no era fácil conseguir la felicidad. A veces se preguntaba por qué había fallado si estaba tan convencido de que podía comprenderla. Tal vez fuera eso, que estaba convencido de que podía, pero en realidad no era cierto. Era tan difícil descubrir cómo funcionaba la mente de Abby… Sin embargo ahora se sentía bien viéndola reír. Era esa sensación de bienestar cuando sabes que la persona  a quien más aprecias disfruta, vive, ríe y es feliz, aunque no sea gracias a ti, o sea simplemente a esas pequeñas cosas que arrancan sonrisas. 

Se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en la infinidad del océano que no se percató de su presencia hasta que la barandilla crujió bajo el peso de otra persona que se apoyaba a su lado. Miró a su derecha y allí estaba.

- ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Abby

_Con su dulce, dulce voz…_

- Miraba el mar…

Abby se quedó un rato observando las olas romper en la orilla.

- Parece divertido.- Bromeó. 

Luka se dio la vuelta y se apoyó de espaldas en la barandilla.

- ¿Qué tal lo están pasando ahí dentro?

- Oh bien, ya sabes, excepto Elizabeth y yo, los demás están como una cuba. Esta noche dormirán bien.

- Creo que mañana no iremos todos a la playa, con la resaca que tendrán…- Rió Luka. 

Abby soltó una breve risilla tras la cual se produjo un silencio, un tanto incómodo.

- ¿Hay lago que te preocupe?- Le preguntó Luka a ella.

Abby encarcó las cejas.

- No, claro que no, ¿Por qué?

- No nada… es mejor así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada… me refiero a que es mejor que nada te preocupe ¿no? O sea si nada te preocupa, lo pasas mejor… eres más feliz.

- Estoy bien, el que me empieza a preocupar eres tú.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- Yo estoy bien…- Dijo con un suspiro.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado… qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido diferente?

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí. A veces me gustaría retroceder y cambiarlo… por que yo si que me lo he preguntado. Muchas veces.- Volvió la mirada hacia ella con firmeza.- Todos los días.

Abby se le quedó un rato mirando, pero después volvió la cabeza, de nuevo hacia el mar, como  si en él buscara una salida que la liberase de aquella situación.

- A todos nos gustaría cambiar cosas… - Respondió, y el brillo de sus ojos creció momentáneamente.

Luka se acercó más a ella, y Abby volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Y el tiempo se paró un momento. Luka se agachó hacia ella, sin pensar nada, sin ser consciente de nada, como un impulso del que no fuera dueño depositó sus labios en los de ella, en un beso que por un atisbo pareció ser devuelto, aunque más tarde no estuvo seguro de que hubiera sido real. 

Ella le miró por un instante, pero luego bajó la mirada y se revolvió inquieta, y ya no volvió a mirar sus ojos. Se cruzó de brazos y con un suspiro exasperado dijo:

- Creo que deberíamos entrar… empieza a refrescar…

- Si, claro…- Respondió él y abriendo la puerta  de entrada la casa le permitió la entrada  ella primero dejando escapar un momento las risas de los que aún seguían reunidos, para luego cerrarla tras él, con aquella mezcla de pasión y dolor que oprimía su pecho dejándolo sin aire.

PD: Dedicado a Pedro García. Pa ke veas que si ke saco a tu Shania ;P.  


	4. Capítulo 4: Fred

**CAPÍTULO 4: FRED**

Al día siguiente, como era de esperar no había alma que hiciera salir de la cama ni a Carter ni a Susan  ni a Pratt, Chen o Gallant, que se habían encaramado a las sábanas con una resaca horrible. Así que sólo Luka, Abby y Elizabeth con Ella, bajaron a prepararse un desayuno de cereales que también habían comprado el día anterior en el supermercado.

Luka lanzaba rápidas miradas a Abby mientras desayunaban. Se preguntaba si ella pensaba en la noche anterior, por que él si lo hacía, y sabía que ella estaba evitando su mirada. Lo sabía por el frío buenos días cuando se encontraron en la escalera, y en como tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana. No debía haberlo hecho, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tenía que superarlo, todo aquello acabó hace mucho tiempo y posiblemente Abby no se había vuelto a preocupar por ello… No debería haberla besado. Qué estupidez.

- Bueno, creo que  hoy podríamos ir a la playa solos, ¿No os parece?- Comentó Elizabeth para romper el terrible silencio.

Abby levantó la vista del tazó como sobresaltada.

- Si eso me temo, no creo que los demás se levanten hasta la hora de comer.

Después de desayunar prepararon de nuevo las cosas para irse a la playa, sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a nadie, salieron por el porche. 

La brisa del día anterior había desaparecido por completo y el sol ardía más que nunca, y por supuesto la arena bajo sus sandalias también… La playa estaba abarrotada por lo que les costó bastante hacerse con un sitio decente. Ciertamente no prometía ser un día  muy divertido, él y Abby estaban la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, como intentando leerse la mente el uno al otro y el hecho de hablar destrozara la conexión. La única que rompía la tensión de vez en cuando era Lizzy que cada vez parecía entender más la situación.

Luka una vez más se quedó sentado en la toalla mientras Elizabeth y Abby jugaban con Ella en la orilla. Él la miraba todo el tiempo, y sabía que de vez en cuando le lanzaba rápidas miradas que intentaba disimular, pero que siempre cruzaban. Tal vez era cuestión de tiempo… no hacía mucho que Carter y ella habían roto ¿Qué le hacía pensar que Abby podría querer una nueva relación? Y menos con él de nuevo… ¿Y si volvía a echarla a perder? Aún le torturaba aquello. Suspiró. Tal vez fuera mejor que siguieran así, siendo buenos amigos. Tampoco era tan malo. SE reían juntos y desde que habían salido de Chicago se habían divertido juntos. ¿Acaso lo había vuelto a estropear? O tal vez debería volver a hablar con ella… pero ¿Para qué? Si ella ya no sentía nada por él... ¿o sí?  No sabía nada y ahora tenía el miedo de lo que ella pudiera pensar y tal vez, de haber roto el encanto que hasta ahora había entre ellos…

Vio como Elizabeth le decía algo a Abby y después se encaminaba hacia las toallas dejando a Ella con ella. 

- Buenas Luka.- Le dijo amablemente.- ¿No te asas aquí?

- Un poco.- Respondió.- Pero se está bien, tal vez luego me de un chapuzón.

Elizabeth asintió, sacó su toalla de la bolsa y extendiéndola se sentó a su lado y miró también a Abby.

- ¿No vas a hablar con ella?- Preguntó.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, llevas toda la mañana mirándola y anoche os vi hablando en el porche.

Luka arqueó las cejas, quitándose las gafas de sol.

- Dile lo que sientes.

- ¿Y que crees que siento?

- Sé que ninguno de los dos ha olvidado lo que pasó, y también sé que tú nunca dejaste de sentir algo por ella.

Luka suspiró.

- No importa lo que yo sienta, aquello terminó. Ella lo sabe, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos y nada lo va a cambiar.

Lizzy lo miró un instante pero no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó sobre la toalla para tomar el sol. 

Abby se había quedado con Ella y juntas jugaban a intentar huir de las olas, cuando de pronto se acercó a ellas un chico que le dijo algo a Abby. Ella tomó en brazos a Ella y le contestó. Era rubio y el pelo mojado le caía sobre la cara, cuerpo atlético, el típico chulo de playa pensó Luka, que se irguió observándolo atentamente y agudizando el oído intentando captar algo de la conversación, aunque era imposible. 

Abby se rió con algo que había dicho el tipo, parecía que hablaban de algo muy divertido… ¿Quién se había creído que era ese tío? Ahora se fijaba en la pequeña Ella y le hacía una gracia para que se riera. ¡Y no se cansaba! Seguían charlando… y lo peor es que ella parecía interesarle... ¡Sería posible!

- ¿Y quién coño es ese tío?- Dijo Luka en voz alta.

- ¿Quién?- Preguntó Elizabeth incorporándose de la toalla.

Luka señaló hacia el lugar donde estaba Abby que ahora parecía escuchar atentamente algo que le contaba el  chico. 

- Uh, parece que Abby a tiene ligue de playa.

- Ni hablar…- Resolvió Luka.

- Pues vienen hacia aqu

Y era cierto, Abby le conducía hacia donde se encontraban ellos. 

- Mirad, os presento a Fred… estos son Luka y Elizabeth

- ¡Qué hay!- Exclamó el tal Fred y extendió la mano para estrechársela a Luka, quien lo hizo acompañándola de una ingrata mirada recelosa.- Vaya, ¿Luka? ¿De donde es ese nombre?

- No creo que lo supieras ubicar.- Respondió él fríamente. 

A Fred se le quedó una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, Abby frunció el ceño y anunció.

- Fred es muy simpático, me acaba de contar que viva aquí en Miami y unos amigos suyos tienen un Pub que suena bastante bien.

- Así es.- Reafirmó él.- Y vosotros, sois médicos ¿No? Abby me ha dicho que habéis venido de vacaciones, Miami está bien ¿Verdad?

- Sí, aunque  hay demasiados MOSCONES.- Espetó Luka con rin tintín.

Fred prefirió ignorar su comentario.

- Bueno, ¿tienes dónde apuntar?- Le preguntó Abby.

- Si claro, espera.- Ella revolvió en su bolsa de playa, extrajo un boli y una revista en una esquina de la cual apuntó el número de teléfono que Fred le dictaba.

- Bueno, nos vemos esta noche Abby, ¡Llámame!- Se despidió y se alejó corriendo por la playa.

- ¿Esta noche?- Le preguntó Luka enarcando una ceja.

- Si. – Contestó Abby prepotente.- Me ha invitado  al Pub de sus amigos, me ha parecido un tipo majo y he aceptado. Y tú te has portado como un capullo con él.

Luka frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido. Optó por callar. ¡Aquel tipo se lo había merecido! Era un idiota…

Decidieron regresar a casa, ya casi era la hora de comer, y lo hicieron de nuevo en silencio, pero esta vez de mal humor, Abby enfadada con Luka por su bordería con Fred, Luka furioso porque el tal Fred había metido las narices en SU terreno. Después de un rato Lizzy había desistido de calmar el ambiente, así que optó por callar y proponer la vuelta a casa, a ver si los demás ya se habían desperezado. 

Cuando llegaron y entraron por la puerta del porche se los encontraron despanzurrados en el sofá, con unas caras de zombis que ponían los pelos de punta.

- ¡Vaya! Al fin habéis decidido abandonar las sábanas ¿Qué tal estáis esta mañana?

- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima, nada importante… ya sabes.- Dijo Gallant exasperado.

- ¿Qué tal vosotros? No traéis buena cara…- Comentó Susan fijándose en Abby y Luka, que se acababa de tirar en el sofá descuidadamente.

- ¿Pero que mosca te ha picado?- Le espetó Abby a Luka.- ¡No entiendo qué te ha hecho Fred para que te pongas así, eres como un crío chico!

- ¿Quién es Fred?- Saltó de pronto Carter.

- ¡Abby ha ligaaaaado!-  Canturreó Chen.- ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es?

- ¡No he ligado!- Se quejó ella.- Es sólo un tipo que he conocido en la playa que parece muy majo…

- Y que  le ha invitado a su "Pub"- La interrumpió Luka, con rin tintín. 

Abby le dirigió una mirada furibunda que él le devolvió.

- ¡Vaya, una cita!- Exclamó Susan.

-  Bueno más o menos…- Contestó Abby intentando olvidarse de Luka, se sentó entre Chen y Susan cruzando las piernas son una pícara sonrisa en el rostro lo que indicaba que ya podían comenzar a chismorrear entre las tres.

- ¡Cuéntanos!- Exigió Chen.

- Bueno, la cosa es que  él se me acercó, y ya sabéis empezó a flirtear. Vive aquí en Miami y es un "surfista profesional"- A esto las chicas respondieron con un "ooooohhh" Mientras que Luka hizo una mueca de desprecio.- Pareció muy agradable y me contó que unos amigos suyos tienen un local que parece estar muy bien, me invitó para esta noche y yo acepté así que pasará a recogerme sobre las 9.

- ¡Vaya, eso es fantástico! Acuérdate de preguntarle si tiene algún amigo para mi ¿eh?- Le dijo Susan emocionada.

- ¿Y es guapo?- Continuó cotilleando Chen.

- La verdad es que está bastante bien, ya sabéis rubito, ojos azules, cachas…

- ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhh!- Exclamaron las chicas a la vez. 

Después de la sesión de chismorreo correspondiente, enviaron a Gallant de nuevo al 24 horas a comprar algo para la comida. Este trajo suministros para al menos  unos días más, por supuesto se pasarían las vacaciones comiendo productos de microondas, rápidos y económicos. Las chicas se veían súper excitadas con la noticia de la cita de Abby, por lo que no dejaban de montar escándalo con sus risitas y bromas femeninas. Pero el hecho de que Abby se fuese esa noche no les hacía ninguna gracia ni a Luka ni a Carter, opinión que compartieron cuando después de comer se sentaron en el sillón, alejados de las chicas que aún charlaban como cotorras en la mesa del comedor.

- Ese tipo me da muy mala espina.- Le comentó Luka.

- Seguro.- Le reafirmó Carter.- ¡No entiendo como Abby ha podido aceptar!

- ¡Apenas lo acaba de conocer! ¿Y si es algún pervertido? ¿Y si intenta forzara o algo de eso? ¡Hay mucho loco suelto por Miami!

- Si, ¿Y eso cómo lo sabremos?

- Sólo hay una manera de asegurarse.- Sentenció Luka.

Poco después ya habían maquinado un maquiavélico plan para desenmascarar las  verdaderas intenciones de ese Fred. Pero para ello necesitaban de la insaciable "curiosidad y astucia" de las cotillonas de Urgencias, a saber: Susan Lewis y Jing-Mei Chen.

- Bueno, creo que esta tarde podríamos ir a mirar lo del coche de alquiler, ¿No creéis?- Propuso Carter, no por casualidad.

- Sí sería una buena idea, así después podríamos movernos con más libertad, Susan, ¿Tú no tenías una guía de turismo donde venían buenos lugares de alquiler?- Dijo Luka.

- Sí claro, os la puedo dejar.-Respondió ella levantándose de la silla con intención de ir a buscarla.

- No mira, mejor sería que vinieses con nosotros ¿No? Y Jing-Mei podría acompañarnos también.- Propuso Carter. 

- ¿Para qué queréis que os acompañe?- Preguntó Chen arqueando una ceja, extrañada.

- Bueno, ya sabéis que respecto a coches los hombres y las mujeres tenemos opiniones distintas, así que estaría bien tener varias opiniones a la hora de elegir.-Argumentó Luka.

Las chicas, incluida Lizzy, intercambiaron significativas miradas de sorpresa.

- ¡Anda venga porfa, será divertido! Así mientras Abby puede decidir qué ponerse para su  cita!- Suplicó Carter.

- Bueno vale, está bien… a saber que estáis tramando…- Al final Susan cedió y subió a buscar su guía de turismo. Una vez ambas estuvieron preparadas, Carter y Luka las sacaron de la casa lo más velozmente posible.

- ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa?- Preguntó Susan.

- Shhhhhh.- Los dos la ordenaron callar.

- Os lo explicaremos por el camino ¿si?- Les dijo Carter.

Pararon a un taxi y una vez dentro Luka comenzó a exponer la situación.

- Queremos saber qué quiere realmente ese Fred.

- Bueno, y eso ¿en qué nos afecta a nosotras?- Dijo Chen.

- Estoy seguro de que a vosotras también os interesa…- Insinuó Carter.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Susan.

- Que el hecho de "descubrir" cosas se os da muy bien…- Afirmó Luka.

- ¿Nos estás llamando cotillas?- Preguntó Susan medio indignada

- Mayormente sí.- Aclaró Carter.-¡Pero esperad, escuchad todo!- Exclamó, al ver los ceños fruncidos de las chicas. 

- Necesitamos que nos ayudéis a… asegurarnos de que ese tipo… no hace nada malo con Abby… o sea, ya me entendéis.- Continuó Luka.

-  No, no te entendemos…- Respondió Chen perpleja.

- Bueno… sería una especie de misión de… guardaespaldas, por llamarlo de alguna manera... ya sabéis, solo para asegurarnos de que ese tal Fred es un buen tipo… que hay mucho energúmeno suelto por aquí.- Aclaró Carter con una mirada inocente. 

- ¿¡Queréis seguirla!?- Exclamó Susan sorprendida.

Carter y Luka asintieron con la cabeza al unísono.

- ¡Eso es muy sucio!- Espetó Chen.

- Oh venga, no me digáis que no os morís de ganas por saber cómo es ese Fred, adónde la llevará, qué harán… es una magnífica oportunidad.- Luka intentaba convencerlas dando donde más les dolía.

- Sí, pero…- Comenzó Susan dubitativa.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada y al final accedieron.

- Está bien, os ayudaremos, aunque no puedo entender ese afán por espiar a Abby, yo creo que es mayorcita para cuidarse sola… Bueno, lo primero es que tenemos que ser discretos, lógicamente no dejarnos ver, y tener una coartada por si nos pillan. Y ya que estamos convendría que Abby no viera el coche que vayamos a alquilar, mas que nada para que no sea capaz de sospechar cuando los estemos siguiendo en él, ¿entendido?

Susan continuó exponiéndoles ciertas normas de espionaje, frente a las cuales Carter y Luka quedaron más que impresionados, ¿Cómo era posible que Susan estuviese casi preparada para ser espía internacional ¡Santo cielo!

Pero bueno, lo estaban haciendo por Abby… y sóoolo por Abby…

PD: Agradecimientos a Markos, Lau, Pau y sobre todo a Ana, ke me ayudaron mucho pa escribir este capi, porque me costó bastante! xD 


	5. Capítulo 5: Lágrimas en el pecho

**CAPÍTULO 5: LÁGRIMAS EN EL PECHO**

Decidieron alquilar un monovolumen de 8 plazas, que sería la manera más cómoda de desplazarse todos juntos por Miami, pero tal como lo habían planeado, al regresar a casa, lo aparcaron relativamente apartado para no levantar sospecha. Su coartada era que el coche debían ir a recogerlo al día siguiente y así Abby no podría sospechar. 

Tal vez se estaban pasando un poco… pero ¿Qué iban a hacer si no? Y Luka  no pararía quieto hasta que Abby hubiera regresado… al menos así se aseguraban de que ella estaba bien… al fin y al cabo no era tan malo… ¿verdad…?  

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Exclamó Susan al abrir la puerta de casa.

- ¿Qué tal el coche?- La voz de Abby se escuchó desde una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. 

- ¡Bien!- Respondió Chen.- ¡Nos lo dan mañana! ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Se fueron a la playa, y dijeron que después darían un paseo por el muelle ese que hay más abajo. – Contestó Abby 

- Oh bien…-Susan miró su reloj de muñeca.- Ya son casi las nueve… ¿Estas preparadaaaa?- Preguntó pícaramente.

- ¡Casi!- Exclamó Abby desde arriba riendo.  

¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que acicalarse durante dos horas antes de ir a cualquier parte? Se preguntó Luka, molesto. Estaba algo nervioso y era consciente de que si Abby los pillaba siguiéndola se enfadaría mucho… 

A las nueve en punto justas, sonó el claxon de un coche parado en la entrada de la casa.

- ¡Ahí está!- Exclamó Susan, y ella, Luka, Carter y Chen se asomaron tras la cortina para otear. 

Ahí estaba el _idiota, idiota…_ de Fred dentro de su bonito deportivo azul.

- ¡Ya voy!- Informó Abby mientras bajaba trotando las escaleras.

Luka se volvió hacia ella, una vez más se sorprendió de lo bonita que podía llegar a estar. Se había puesto un vestido azul celeste ceñido en la cintura y que caía juguetonamente sobre sus piernas, calzadas con sandalias a juego. Se había vuelto a rizar el pelo y lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros, de manera que hacía resaltar su rostro. 

-¡Bueno! No me esperéis levantada chicos.- Bromeó con un guiño.

- ¡Pásalo bien!- Exclamó Chen, mientras Abby cerraba la puerta de la casa tras de sí y se dirigía corriendo hacia el coche de Fred. 

- ¡Vamos, deprisa!- Anunció Susan, y la operación de seguimiento dio comienzo. Los cuatro salieron por la puerta del porche y se encaminaron a hurtadillas, lo más rápido que pudieron al lugar donde habían aparcado el coche de alquiler. Luka tomó el volante y arrancó lo más rápido que pudo para no perder el coche de Fred que ya casi se perdía a lo lejos de la calle. 

- Con cuidado Luka, no dejes que te vea, dale ventaja…- Le aconsejó Chen, que sentada en el asiento de atrás, se incorporaba hacia delante para asomarse entre los asientos del conductor y copiloto.

-  Sí, sí ya lo sé.- Respondió Luka con la vista fija al frente.

Los separaban tres coches más del objetivo, y era conveniente mantener una distancia así para no ser vistos. Aquello era demasiado paranoico… ¡Era como una película de la televisión! Una locura… Y sin embargo allí estaban…

-¡Cuidado ha girado!- Exclamó de ponto Susan. 

Luka se sobresaltó y tuvo que dar un frenazo para poder hacer el giro y no pasarse la calle. 

- Dios mío, nos verá…- Dijo Carter con un hilo de voz.

-  No me seas gafe.- Le regañó Luka.

Tardaron a penas 10 minutos en ver como el coche de Fred se paraba en el aparcamiento de un local, cercano a la playa, con un ambiente como hawaiano y un letrero de palmeritas luminosas. 

Luka esperó un poco para aparcar en una plaza cercana, procurando mantenerse a la sombra, algo alejados del coche azul. Vieron como Abby y él salían riendo y entraban en el bar, que por suerte tenía un gran ventanal por el cual se veía el interior, y cómo Abby se sentaba junto a la barra. En el garito, no había demasiada gente, exceptuando un par de chicos, uno de ellos el que estaba detrás de la barra, que dedujeron eran amigos de Fred, ya que este se los presentó a Abby. 

Ciertamente se pasaron el rato hablando. Estuvieron allí casi una hora y lo más interesante que ocurrió fue cuando Fred se dirigió a una habitación "Privada" para decirle a saber que cosa a alguien que había dentro. 

- Pues tampoco está muy entretenido esto…- Comentó Chen decepcionada.

- A lo mejor nos hemos propasado un poco…- Dijo Luka, pero Susan le cortó con un misterioso:

- Uh uh…- Mientras miraba fijamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

Los demás volvieron sus miradas hacia el pub, donde contemplaron cómo Fred se acercaba peligrosamente a Abby con una sonrisita estúpida. Él le decía algo y ella negaba con la cabeza riendo, pero él se acercaba más, hasta ponerle la mano en la cintura. 

La furia, bullía en el interior de Luka _Pedazo de baboso... ¡Quítale las manos de encima!_ Abby intentaba frenarle, aunque seguía sonriendo no parecía estarle gustando la idea. Pero entonces la cosa se puso cada vez peor. Fred comenzó a propasarse de verdad y Abby tuvo que levantarse de la banqueta para quitárselo de encima. La sonrisa se había borrado de su cara, pero a Fred no pareció importarle. Medio discutieron hasta que ella finalmente le abofeteó.

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que Luka casi no podía asimilarlo. Fred le devolvió la bofetada a Abby, la cogió violentamente por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para decirle algo en la misma cara. Ella le gritó e intentó soltarse, peor no pudo. Él le retorció el brazo por la espalda y al momento, los dos amigotes de Fred salieron de la sala privada, llevaban bates en las manos. 

-¡¡¡¡ABBY!!!- Exclamó desesperado Luka, y salió apresuradamente le vehículo, sin escuchar a sus compañeras que le pedían que volviera. Sintió que Carter también había salido del coche, al  momento que Fred sacaba a Abby del bar para dirigirse a su propio coche. Él le tapaba la boca con la mano, peor de un mordisco ella consiguió liberarse al ver a Luka sorprendida gritó con desesperación:

-¡¡¡LUKA!!! ¡¡Argh!!...- Fred le retorcía el brazo con más fuerza al momento que la hizo entrara en su coche.

Luka y Carter corrieron hacia él, pero se toparon de frente con los otros dos.

- ¡Stan, dales una paliza, son sus amigos medicuchos!- Ordenó Fred desde el coche, donde hacía algo con una cuerda, posiblemente maniatar a Abby.

Sin pensarlo, Luka arremetió contra el tipo que tenía delante soltándole un puñetazo en la mejilla, e intentó correr hacia Abby, pero el otro lo detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que Carter también había comenzado a  atizar al otro, peor no fue consciente de ello durante mucho tiempo, el dolor de un batazo en el hombro izquierdo lo dejó casi sin respiración.

- ¡¡Hijos de Puta!!- Exclamó lleno de rabia, y se tiró contra el tipo llamado Stan. Este cayó al suelo, peor al momento, recibió otro batazo en la espalda, tan fuerte que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo siento el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio a Carter, también en el suelo, intentando levantarse con un gesto de dolor. 

- ¡Si llamáis ala policía nos la cargamos!- Exclamó Fred desde lejos.- ¡Queremos 50.000 dólares mañana o no volveréis a ver a vuestra queriiiiida enfermera! 

Luka intentó levantarse, pero ya era tarde, los matones subían al coche y segundos después, Fred arrancaba para marcharse con una sonrisa cruel. Lo último que vio fue el aterrado rostro de Abby por el cual ya resbalaban lágrimas desesperadas.

De inmediato Luka salió corriendo, olvidando el dolor de sus magulladuras hacia el coche, donde estaban Chen y Susan contemplando la escena, atemorizadas.

- ¡Vamos!- Le gritó a Carter, que también corrió hacia el coche, sangrándole la nariz y sujetándose el costado.

- Malditos cabrones.- Dijo cargado de ira, mientras Luka pisaba el  acelerador a fondo para seguir al coche de Fred. Este ya había salido a la carretera, pero no fue difícil encontrarle entre el tráfico nocturno. 

Fred pareció percatarse de que lo seguían y pisó el acelerador. Luka lo imitó, no estaba dispuesto a perder de vista a ese  pedazo de hijo de puta. 

- ¡Luka, no vayas tan rápido!- Exclamó Susan.

- ¡Es una locura, llamemos a la policía!- Dijo Chen histérica.

- ¡Si, y que la maten!- Reprochó Carter, fuera de sus cabales. 

De pronto, el coche de Fred giró, para meterse por una callejuela, pero a Luka no le dio tiempo a torcer, y pasó de largo.

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó.

Giró por la siguiente calle en busca del coche. Lo divisó a lo lejos calle arriba, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí. Poco a poco se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad, donde el ambiente comenzaba a estar más oscuro, las farolas titilaban y poco a poco se convertía en un lúgubre polígono industrial. 

Fue allí donde definitivamente el coche se perdió en la oscuridad.

- Se ha esfumado.- Dijo Carter.

- Lo encontraremos.- Sentenció en respuesta Luka, con el ceño fruncido, y lleno de odio. Sabía que estaban haciendo una locura, pero no podía evitarlo, no iba quedarse ahí cruzado de brazos, esperando a que esos tipos hicieran quien sabe qué con Abby. Con SU Abby.

De pronto lo vio. El coche azul de Fred estaba malamente aparcado delante de un edifico industrial en ruinas, una fábrica abandonada con cristales rotos y tablas de madera carcomidas cubriendo agujeros en las paredes.

- Aquí es.- Informó deteniéndose a una distancia prudente. 

- Vale, ya sabes dónde están, ahora, llama ala policía, díselo, ¡y punto!- Exclamó Susan, desquiciada.

- Si, buena idea, toma.- Luka le tendió su propio teléfono móvil.- Llama a la policía y haz el favor de decirles que no vengan con sus ruidosas sirenas puestas.

- ¿Adónde vas tú?

- A asegurarme de que esos tipos no le están haciendo daño.- Contestó él, y acto seguido abrió la puerta del coche para salir.  

- ¡Yo te acompaño!- Dijo Carter, y Salió tras él. Acto seguido, Chen y Susan bajaron también de vehículo.

- No deberíais ir.- Les dijo Chen. 

- No nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada.- Contestó Carter.- Quedaos aquí y esperad a la policía, estaremos bien. 

Chen asintió, poco convencida y se cruzó de brazos con un gesto preocupado.

Luka esperó a Carter y ambos se dirigieron sigilosamente hacia la fábrica.

- Deberíamos buscar una puerta lateral… sería demasiado llamativo utiliza esa. – Dijo Luka, señalando a la puerta delantera. Carter asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia el lateral del edificio. Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a una sucia portezuela, desde la cual se escuchaban voces dentro. Era Fred. Luka miró por el mugriento cristal, apenas se distinguía nada, al otro lado de la puerta había una pila de cajas de madera que  no permitía ver lo que estaba pasando. 

De pronto, detrás de ellos se escuchó un chillido ahogado. Era Chen.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Luka, volviéndose.

- Iré a ver Luka, tú busca la manera de entrar.- Le dijo Carter. Luka asintió, y Jhon se dio la vuelta para dirigirse corriendo hacia donde habían dejado el coche.

Luka se colocó frente a la puerta, e intentó abrirla. Cedió dificultosamente, pero gracias a dios, sin demasiado ruido. 

Se encontraba en una especie de sala abierta, llena de viejas cajas de madera. Desde allí se escuchaba perfectamente la voz de Fred, que hablaba por teléfono, y de vez en cuando el hipar del llanto de Abby.

Cautelosamente, se asomó por encima de una de las cajas, y vio la escena, en mitad del gran espacio de la fábrica vacía. Abby estaba en el suelo, maniatada, apoyada contra una máquina de cadena de montaje, y efectivamente estaba llorando, observando a Fred, de pie, paseando de un lado a otro con un teléfono móvil. Luka intentó agudizar el oído para que los latidos de su corazón no ahogasen la conversación.

- Oh, sí. 50.000 dólares… Yo iré a recogerlos personalmente… Oh vamos, no vas a engañarme, ¡sois médicos! Y está en juego vuestra querida enfermera… No, claro que no podéis, tenéis que confiar en mi… Nos veremos dentro de dos días…- Tras esto, colgó el teléfono y rió socarronamente mirando a Abby. Luka se percató de que en la mejilla derecha de ella había un leve amoratamiento, ¿se habían atrevido a golpearla? Hijos de puta… y estaba seguro de que había estado hablando por el móvil con alguno de los demás, bien Lizzy, Pratt o Gallant… Maldito chantajista… pero Luka no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. 

De pronto algo le sobresaltó a su espalda, la puerta de fuera se abrió de par en par, y cuando ya creía estar perdido, el rostro de Susan apareció entre las sombras, cubierto de angustiadas lágrimas.

-¡Luka!- Exclamó aliviada. 

Él le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, ella apresuradamente se agachó a su lado. Temblaba de los nervios. Luka intentó calmarla.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y Carter?

- ¡No lo sé! Un tipo vino, y cogió a Jing-Mei, pero luego llegó Carter, y otro tipo le golpeó, creo que está inconsciente. Yo conseguí escabullirme, pero no sé dónde están ni…- Pero un golpe seco interrumpió el relato de Susan.

Luka y ella se asomaron por encima de una de las cajas, y contemplaron como los dos amigos de Fred entraban por la puerta principal de la fábrica. Uno traía a Chen con la boca tapada y el brazo retorcido a la espalda, impidiéndole que escapara, mientras que otro arrastraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Carter.

Abby se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver a sus amigos allí, se revolvió en el suelo mirando angustiada a todas partes. _Estoy aqu _De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron. Abby vio a Luka tras las cajas y arqueó las cejas. Él le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada, y ella asintió. 

- Estaban ahí fuera.- Dijo uno de los hombres, mientras ataba y amordazaba a Chen, junto a  Abby, ambas intercambiaron  confusas miradas.- ¿Son los medicuchos esos, no?

- Sí… pero sólo dos de ellos.- Contestó Fred.- El que me preocupa más es el ruso… Tiene que andar por ahí, estoy seguro, ¡salid a buscarlo!

Los otros dos asintieron, y salieron apresuradamente por la puerta.

Luka tragó saliva y se dirigió a Susan.

- Llamaste a la policía ¿verdad?

Susan asintió rápidamente.

- No deberían tardar.

Poco después se escuchó la sirena de los coches de policía recorriendo la calle exterior.

- ¡Malditas sirenas!- Exclamó Luka, y no era el único molesto.

- ¡Oh mierda!- Dijo también Fred.- Cabrones…

Acto seguido se apresuró a coger a Abby y a Chen por los brazos, bruscamente las hizo levantar con un chillido doloroso y las condujo hacia la puerta lateral, donde se encontraban Luka y Susan.

- Vamos putas… vuestros amiguitos se lo deberían haber pensado dos veces antes de  tocarme los cojones.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, Luka no aguantó más, rápidamente salió de detrás de las cajas de madera y se dirigió hasta Fred, propinándole un puñetazo en toda la cara. Él gritó de dolor soltando a las chicas, para llevarse las manos a la cara.

- Vas a llamar puta a tu madre, cabrón.- Le dijo Luka, y acto seguido le atizó otro golpe que le hizo caer al suelo, donde le pateó, para impedir que se levantara. Entonces la puerta principal se abrió y media docena de agentes armados entró  ruidosamente con su "¡Alto, policía!" Cogieron a Fred, violentamente y le esposaron.

Luka se agachó rápidamente para desatar a Abby, que comenzó a llorar de alegría al ver todo solucionado.  Un vez sus manos quedaron libres se echó sobre Luka en un abrazo desesperado, dejando las lágrimas resbalar sobre su pecho.

- ¡Oh, Luka!- Exclamó hipando. 

_Oh, Abby… _Él la rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos apretándola contra sí para intentar calmarla. Acarició su pelo mientras le susurraba.

- Ya pasó Abby… ya pasó todo…

Santo cielo, claro que la seguía queriendo… más que nunca… Era imposible no quererla. Y deseó que aquel instante no acabase nunca, y que ella nunca dejase de apretar sus manos contra su espalda, y que su camisa nunca dejara de estar empapada con sus lágrimas aliviadas. 


	6. Capítulo 6: Abby

Weno, llegamos al capi número 6! Diré ke es un poco diferente, los anteriores han estado todos expuestos desde la perspectiva de Luka si? Bueno pues este es desde la de Abby… enjoy!

**CAPÍTULO 6: ABBY**

El día siguiente sirvió para recobrar la calma, quitarse el susto de encima, y asimilar la lección: No te puedes fiar de nadie… 

Carter estuvo en el hospital, por si el golpe había sido algo serio, pero en cuanto recobró el conocimiento se comprobó que sólo era superficial y pudo volver a casa. Las chicas, aún estaban un poco aceptadas, sobre todo Abby, y algo paranoicas, pero poco a poco el ambiente se fue calmando. Gallant propuso salir a comer fuera, pasarlo bien, y olvidar el mal trago, y la verdad es que funcionó bastante bien. Estuvieron en un restaurante playero y se pusieron hasta arriba de fritos y cerveza ¡No se les iban a amargar las vacaciones, hombre por dios!

Por la tarde no hicieron mucho, se encontraban bastante cansados, y todos excepto Pratt y Gallant, que se quedaron jugando al Scrabble, se echaron una larga siesta a pierna suelta, acomodada por la somnolencia del calor veraniego y la brisa marina que se colaba por las ventanas entreabiertas de las habitaciones. Incluso Ella dormía como un angelito, abrazada a su madre.

Por la noche, los chicos propusieron, después de confesar el hecho de que YA  tenían el coche disponible, ir a alguna bolera, pero las chicas prefirieron quedarse en casa charlando, chismorreando cobre ELLOS y atizándose con las almohadas.

A las nueve ya estaban cinco, incluyendo a Ella reunidas en el cuarto donde dormían Abby y Lizzy, con sus pijamas y una cuantas bolsas de snaks para picar. Lizzy estaba sobre su cama junto a Ella y Susan y en la cama de enfrente estaba Chen cruzada de piernas con Abby sentada en el suelo a sus pies. 

- Bueno, ¿Qué os están pareciendo estas vacaciones?- Preguntó Elizabeth mientras cogía una patata de la bolsa que sostenía Susan.

- Si descontamos los sustos que hemos tenido, opino que han sido la mejor diea que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo.- Dijo Susan riendo.

- ¡Sí, pero hemos aprendido la lección!- Exclamó Chen.

- ¿Qué lección?- Le preguntó Abby volviéndose.

- Aquella que todas las mamás intentan hacer que cumplan sus hijos pero que obviamente nunca escuchan… ¡Nunca te fíes de un desconocido!

Todas rieron y Abby le dio un cachetazo amistoso en el muslo.

- ¡No tiene gracia, lo pasé mal!- Exclamó.

- ¡Nosotros también!- Contestó Susan.

- De verdad que no me puedo creer que fuerais capaces de seguirme…

- ¡No fue idea nuestra!- Se excusó Susan.

- Claro que no, no somos tan… rastreras – Susan rió.- ¡Tu John y tu Luka nos cogieron por banda y nos obligaron!

- ¿"Mi" John y "Mi" Luka?

- Vamos Abby, todas sabemos que ambos se mueren por tus huesos.- Dijo Chen con una pícara sonrisa.

- No digáis tonterías…

- La verdad es que no creo que fueran tonterías.- Intervino Lizzy.- Se arriesgaron a  mucho para salvarte.

- Sólo lo hicieron porque somos amigos, compañeros, ¡Seguro que hubieran hecho lo mismo si os hubiese ocurrido a alguna de vosotras!¡Y aún así no me puedo creer que fuerais capaces de seguirme! 

- Oh vamos, no estarías aquí si no te hubiésemos seguido… ¿Has pensado en eso?- Preguntó Susan, perspicaz.

- Sí, pero…

- Esa no es la cuestión.- Finalizó Lizzy sonriente.

- Tú estás muy sugerente ¿no?- Le dijo Chen.

- ¿Yo? No… sólo me preocupo.- Respondió ella.

- ¿Te preocupas por qué?- Preguntó Susan con curiosidad.

- Ay pues por mis amigas, por Abby, por "su" Luka…- Contestó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntaron las tres a la vez.

- Vamos… no me digáis que no os habéis fijado… 

Al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus compañeras, fue obvio que no.

- Oh claro, vosotras estabais demasiado borrachas aquella noche para percataros de nada…

Susan y Chen arquearon una ceja, mientras Abby se erguía incómoda. 

- ¡Sssssssssmuak!- Lizzy imitó el sonido de un beso.

- ¡Le besaste!- Exclamaron las otras dos mirando a Abby.

- ¡No!- Se defendió ella.

- ¡Te besó!

- Estaba borracho…- Abby intentaba argumentarse como podía. 

- ¡Pero te besó!

- Mas o menos… ¿Oye y tú por qué te has vuelto tan cotilla?- Intentó desviar la atención incriminando a Elizabeth.

- No soy cotilla…¡Solo me preocupo por vosotros! Opino que a lo mejor deberías hablar con él.- Dijo Lizzy colocándose a Ella, que se había quedado sopa en su hombro.

- No creo que haya anda que hablar…- Respondió Abby, a quien la conversación comenzaba a no gustarle demasiado. 

- Oh vamos, no me digas que no le viste en la playa, no te quitó la vista de encima ni un momento. 

- Yo siempre opiné que Luka nunca dejó de estar enamorado de ti…- Intervino Susan dirigiéndose a Abby mientras arrugaba la bolsa vacía de patatas, que como quién no quiere la cosa se había terminado íntegramente Lizzy. 

- Oh vamos, es una tontería…- Dijo Abby.- ¡Lo que pasa es que el bañador me sienta de maravilla y a eso los hombres no se resisten!

Todas rieron, Lizzy le lanzó un almohadón a Abby y esta lo detuvo con una carcajada. 

- ¡A mí el bikini me sienta mejor que a ti, y no se me queda mirando!- Replicó Chen continuando la broma.

- A ti ya te mira Greg, ¿Qué mas quieres mona?

Chen rió y Abby recibió otro almohadonazo por ese comentario. 

- Bueno, ¿Y tú qué?- Preguntó Susan volviendo a la conversación mirando a Abby.

- ¿Yo qué de qué?

- Que si te gusta.

- ¿Luka?

- No, mi primo segundo el del coche azul, no te digo…

Abby rió y bajó la mirada pensativa, sin saber realmente qué decir.

- De verdad que no entiendo por qué estamos revolviendo esto, aquello ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.- Respondió con un suspiro exasperado.

- Hay veces que la llama nunca llega a pagarse…- Propuso Lizzy.

- O se vuelve a encender…- Continuó Susan.

- ¿Por qué estáis tan empeñadas en ello?

- Hacíais buena pareja.- Saltó Chen. 

- Yo opino que él te quiere bastante…  A no ser claro, que tu realmente a quién prefieras sea a John…- Dijo Elizabeth. 

- Nah, eso resultó un terrible fracaso…- Respondió Abby, y se quedó un momento pensativa.- Santo cielo, ¿os dais cuenta de que llevamos dos horas hablando como quinceañeras en la edad del pavo?

- ¡Quién dijo que alguna vez superáramos esa edad!- Dijo Susan riendo.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu quisieras!- Le replicó Lizzy.

Tras las risas un nuevo cojín voló por los aires hasta golpear a Elizabeth en la cabeza. 

- ¿Y no le darías otra oportunidad?- Preguntó Chen con interés

- No lo sé… no es fácil…

- Pero ahora son otros tiempos ¿no? La otra vez teníais demasiado problemas, ahora puede ser diferente…- Dijo Elizabeth esperanzadoramente.

- ¿Y si no lo es?

- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan pesimista?- Le replicó Susan. 

Abby apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas con un suspiro.

- No sé, ya veis que a todo a lo que pongo un poco de dedicación acaba yéndose al garete…

- Oh vamos, no digas eso.- Dijo Chen con una sonrisa comprensiva.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¡Dale otra oportunidad!

- Es cierto, y créeme no todos los días se te presenta en la puerta de casa un tiarrón como Luka con un cartelito que dice "Apachúrrame soy tu osito".

Abby se echó a reír ante el comentario de Susan.

- Tal vez tengáis razón, no sé, tengo que pensarlo.- Dijo, y acto seguido se propuso vengarse de todos los golpes de almohadón que había recibido durante la noche.

La verdad es que no lamentaba aquel beso… y se preguntó ¿Por qué diantre no se lo había devuelto..?


End file.
